Today , I'll Start Our Love
by Asian Babee
Summary: Tsubaki is a girl who loves doing her sister's hair , but everything she does to herself doesn't suit her . Later , she accidently cuts a boy , Tsubaki's hair . He said he'll take away all of her firsts . Her life turns into a mess , what will happen ?


**Today , I'll Start Our Love **

Chapter 1 : Today , We I'll Our Love 

My name is Hibino Tsubaki . Today , I am starting high school . A high school girl ... why is my heart pounding ? In my high school life , I should be able to meet someone nice . Putting on makeup everyday . I yelled " Done ! " to myself after I finished curling my hair and putting on makeup . Aah , I look so cute and my , my skirt is so short ! After a few moments of thinking , I yelled at the mirror , " This doesn't fit me at all ! " as I messed up my curly hair . It turned into a big mess after I did that . I sighed and braided my hair . It seems like I can only feel at ease with my braids . I pulled down my skirt and took off my makeup . When I finished braiding , my sister ran into my room .

" ONEE - CHAN , SAVE ME ! " cried my little sister , Sakura .

I yelled , " Sakura , not before you come in ! How many times do I have to tell you ... " . She didn't listen to me at all .

All she cried was " Please fix my hair ! "

I thought I might as well do it or she'll be bothering me all morning and I'll be late for school .

I sat her down on my desk and did her hair as she asked me , " Erm ... Onee - Chan , you're not going to school like _that _, are you ? "

I asked her , " What do you mean ? " .

She replied , " Like , that braided hair and the length knee skirts . You look like those girls in the war periods in those textbooks . Like that , you'll never get a boyfriend ! "

I shot back at her and said , " I don't want a boyfriend who only cares about looks ! "

Sakura pouted and yelled , " That's what unpopular people say ! "

I got angry a bit and screamed , " If you continue to talk like that crap , I won't do your hair anymore ! "

She apologized , " Sorry , onee - chan ! "

After what Sakura told me , I murmured to myself , I actually did try styling my hair , but it didn't fit me at all . I felt a tiny bit gloomy .

" Okay , I am done ! " I said when I finished tying Sakura's hair up .

She smiled brightly and said , " Uwaah ! Onee - chan , it's so cute ! Thank you ! My friends will all admire me ! You are a great sister ! "

Seriously , when she's happy ... Oh well . Yeah , seriously , how can I be like her ? So even if I can't become cuter , if I can give Sakura a nice hair style everyday , it already makes me happy enough . So love won't be round the corner ... It's just a dream . I said to myself after she ran down the stairs to go to school with her boyfriend . Ah ! I must hurry ! I'm going to be late for school if I don't !

I rushed down the stairs carefully so that I won't trip on the stairs . " Bye , mom ! I'm going to school ! See you later ! " I said as I slipped my shoes on . My mom sort of insulted me when I wore the socks I didn't usually wear and about how I looked . After I went outside and closed the door , all I did to make me feel happy and bright again was saying to myself , Okay , today's high school ! I might fall in love soon !

When I entered the school building , all I felt was my heart pounding louder than drums being drilled in my head . I feel that I am being starred at ... Is it my socks ? Is it my hair ... ? Do I really look like a girl from the war period ?!

" Tsubaki ! What're you doing ? " said a strange boy who I don't know .

Who is this ?! My eyes opened widely and I starred at this handsome young man .

" Your expression looks bored ! " he said .

He walked passed me to another person .

He was another guy .

" Nishiki , you're still the same . Getting high over nothing . " said another person .

Phew ! That person named " Nishiki " wasn't talking to me . But there was another guy who has the same name as me . I wonder how he looks like ... I turned around with my heart pumping .

EH ? LONG HAIR ?! What about school rules ? Aren't there other cool hairstyles than that long hair of his ?! Meeting someone with the same name ... I even though we could be friends ... I went to the opening ceremony and sat down .

The principal announced , " Next , the school representative will give us a speech . "

I heard others talking and I listened for a few moments .

" Isn't the speech given to the student with the highest mark ? " said a girl .

" Yeah , that's right . " replied they boy sitting beside her .

The principal announced , " Class 1's Tsubaki Kyouta ! "

I was shocked and I heard nothing after his name . Long haired guy ?! Him ?! Ahh ! I lost to that .. !

" Uhh , getting a warm welcome from the spring's rays .. urm ... something come ... Um , I forgot what I was going to say . Can I just recite from my textbook ? Anyways , living in an adequate way , enjoying it adequately , I'm counting on you guys ! My speech ends here ! "

After he was done talking , Nishiki yelled , " TSUBAKI - KUN SO CUTE ! " with his bright smile as always .

I crimped my skirt and silently thought this place was low . I don't think I can find any romance here . I don't want to lose to long - haired guy .

" Okay , class ends here ! " said the teacher as the bell rang .

I felt that long - haired guy stare at me . I looked away trying to not show my nervous side .

" Oi ! I said oi ! " he called at me .

" Um , yes ? " I turned and said .

" Lend me a pencil , will you ? " asked Tsubaki - kun .

I only have a mechanical pencil , so I gave him a plain old pencil . I handed him the pencil . He glared at it and then yelled , " Hah ! You must be kidding me ! You didn't disappoint me ! Braids , a long skirt , you must be from the showa period ! "

All the students giggled and laugh at me . All I said in my head was " WHAT ?! " I was shocked to hear that .

" I wonder what someone from the show period would write on their personal character form ! " he said as he snatched the form away from me .

I yelled , " Wait .. ! "

He read it and then yelled " Hah ! Tsubaki ! You have the same name as me . How horrible ... "

I showed my anger and yelled , " Me ? Horrible ? You really are horrible ! "

He grabbed one of my braids and insulted me . " You look so strange and yet you try to be serious . Are you dumber than me ? You should act at least more friendly . What an idiot ! Still though , you are cute . Are you showing your show look to make everyone laugh ? Ah , tomorrow , are you going to wear those old baggy pants old people wear when exercising ? Haha , are you wearing it now ? You must have one , don't you ? "

I closed my eyes and then angrily took out my scissors and yelled at him , " I'm really sick of you and your hair ! "

I snipped a huge chunk out of his hair and everyone around the room was astounded . They gasped as they watched his hair fall from his head . After that , it was dead silent .

" Wha .. what .. ? You cut my hair ... Damn you ... Oi , why did you do that ? " he murmured angrily with his dark eyes .

I stuttered and said , " S - sorry ! "

He tilted his head up and said , " This isn't going to be solved with just an apology . Come here , even if you don't , it won't end here . "

He walked out the room and into the school yard . I followed nervously and scared . He wiped his hand fast . _I'm going to be hit ! _ I thought . Instead , he put out his hand in my face and said , " 50 000 yen . Give it to me , now ! "

I replied petrified , " Fifty .. ? But I don't have that much money ... Why should I have to pay you ? You were the one acting like a jerk ! "

He exclaimed calmly , " Cutting someone's hair . Isn't that a crime ? If you don't want to go to court , pay up , now ! "

I gasped and I got worried .

" Oh , how about this ? Why don't you use your body to pay ? " he said amusingly .

I stood there silently blank and intimidated .

I answered , " Fine , I'll pay with my body because I'm confident in my skills . "

I took off my sweater and pulled up my sleeves .

He conveyed , " Seriously ? Ha ... "

I grabbed his face smoothly and his was blank . I demanded him not to move . I directed him to squat down on his knees and he followed .

Kyouta Tsubaki's Perspective :

Haha , I'm being tricked by this country pumpkin girl . How would she fool me in this situation ? She grabbed my hair and and I heard the slicing of scissors behind me .

I hollered , " Hey ! Why is there the sound of my hair being cut ?! Stop ! Stop fooling with me ! "

She grabbed my head quickly and held it .

Hibino Tsubaki's Perspective :

I demanded him to stop moving and I grabbed his head and held it tight .

" Stop moving or I'll mess up ! Please don't move ! " I shrieked .

I snipped his hair a few more times and then told him , " Okay ! I am done ! "

His new look was very moving and handsome . His hair looked very nice and flowing especially with the layers . His blond hair suits him better when it is shorter . I liked it much better because it wasn't so plain .

" Actually , I wanted the tips to look differently , but it turned out to be a success ! " I explained .

He asked , " Do you do this frequently .. ? "

I responded , " I only do it for my sister . I've always wanted to try to cut a man's hair . "

" Eh ?! Because of that , you cut my hair ?! " He yelped .

I elegantly grabbed his head and put my forehead on his . I happy told him , " Hmm ! This hairstyle really suits you ! It's exactly what I imagined ! Very handsome ! "

I blushed and smiled greatly like I haven't for in a while . I put on my sweater and cleaned .

" Since I already paid my dues , I'm leaving . " I said .

For a second , I head him say , " You gotta be kidding . Paying me back with your body doesn't mean something like that ! "

He clutched my hair and pulled me back and my hair tie slipped off , then my braid was undone .

" Hey ! " I screamed .

He then pulled his face close to mine and pressed his warm lips against mine . He took off my bow and walked away , telling me '' Since this is the first time I've gotten my hair cut by a girl , in return for this experience , I am going to take away all of your first times . The next time will determine on how horrid you are .. hehe . Tsubaki , I'll see you tomorrow ... "

Wha ... what just happened ? A warm and gentle feeling pressed against my lips ... I stood there shocked and flabbergasted .

I went to the tap and washed my face . No ... no .. it's true though .. Why did he kiss me ?! How can this be considered a first kiss ?! In this horrible school .. at the start of my horrible school life ... It's not the beginning of romance . I sat down and sobbed .

**-- End Of Chapter 1 ; April 09 , 2010 -- 11:00 PM**

**Please comment for me to know that there is someone reading ! I'll continue if I have some readers (: Thank you , very much !**


End file.
